Forgive Me?
by firelady101
Summary: Nora has sex Scott during her fall out with Patch. She wasn't going to tell him, but with Vee's loud mouth he finds out, breaking his heart. Nora has to make him forgive her, or she might die. I don't own Hush, Hush. T for a twist of lime. R&R


"I'd sure like to sit on his lap... _Naked._" My best friend Vee whispered in my ear as we walked down the school halls. She was talking about Patch. He leaned against my locker with his eyes closed. Damn. He is so sexy. All black on him just screams "Let's have sex" to me.

"So would I... And his face and his hands... Oh wait._ I can_. And I _do_." I smirked.

"Lucky bitch." She scoffed, stopping at her locker.

"I know I am."

"I just want him to come in my bedroom and slam me down on my bed, and fuck me so hard I orgasm twice in a row." Vee sighed.

"Hey, hey." I patted her back. "Don't be jealous. And stop talking about my boyfriend like that." I giggled. "But if you were going to ask, he is so good."

"How good?"

_**"Really**_ good." I saw a smirk play on his mouth from across the hall.

"Better than Scott?" The smirk left his mouth, making me frown.

"Yes." I answered honestly. "He doesn't know I fucked with Scott." now he does.

"So what? Who wouldn't do Scotty the hottie?" She giggled.

"No, what boy wouldn't you do?"

"Hmm... I don't know... An ugly boy."

"Vee..."

"What? I like sex. It's fun."

"I know it's fun." I smiled.

"Girl, please. You've had sex with two people."

"I know. I'm going to try and keep it that way."

"So... If Scott walked up to you and said, "Take your pants off." what would you say?"

"No."

"You had sex with him before."

"Once."

"So?"

"I'm with Patch."

"Mhmm... That isn't what you said on the phone with me after Scott left." She laughed, "Oh, Vee! It was so amazing! Oh! It felt so good!" She tried to mimic my voice. I cringed, knowing Patch was hearing all of this.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my locker, trying to ignore him.

"You had sex with Scott? How come I didn't know?" He whispered.

"Because, I didn't want you to." I shrugged.

"...but why?" His face looked sad, making me sad.

"You weren't there. He was. I was horny." I bit my lip.

"Bu... But... When?"

"When you were banging Marcie." I cleared my throat, going through random crap in my locker.

"I never had sex with her." He pushed himself off the wall, pulling me by the wrist, making me face him. "We will talk about this later." He kissed the top of my head before stepping aside and walking down the hall.

* * *

><p>All day. I couldn't think straight.<strong> All fucking day.<strong> He never had sex with Marcie? Maybe he was lying to me... Maybe he just wanted me to feel bad. I don't know. I was in class. Ugh. I didn't even see Patch at break. Lunch is next, we always meet up to get in last minute kisses before bio... Which it after lunch. I'm freaking out. If he isn't at lunch then he is overly pissed at me. The bell rang and I gulped, grabbing my shit before stepping out the door.

I was sitting all by myself on the ground against the brick wall where Patch and I usually meet up. I don't even know where Vee goes at school anymore. I'm always with Patch. But I didn't care about that right now. I just wonna know how bad it hurt him to know that I had sex with someone else. I hurt me a lot to know that he even touched Marcie. It hurt when I thought if he touched her the same way as he touched me. Sweet and loving with some roughness mixed in. If he held her the way he held me. If he felt any emotional connection when he kissed her.

"Ugh!" I rested my head in-between my knees and I cried. I cried for the whole lunch hour. When the bell rang I sucked it up, whipping my face before I looked around and screamed when I saw Patch, looking relaxed next to me on the ground.

"Patch?"

"Angle." he looked at me, his eyes covered by the shadow of his hat.

"How long have you been here?"

"A good 30 minuets or so."

"So... So you saw me bawl my eyes out?"

"Yup."

"And you won't gonna say anything?"

"Not until you were done."

"Some guardian angel you are." I scoffed.

He scouted closer to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me on his chest. I shifted to my legs were over his. My head was dug into his chest, our hands tangled. "Why are you crying angel?"

I felt a million pounds lift off my shoulders. "Because you're mad at me."

"You shouldn't cry Angle It's nothing to cry over." He rubbed my back lovingly.

"I thought you weren't going to speak to me today."

"I said we would talk about it later. And besides were lab partners. I would have to talk to you."

"Oh shit! Biology! _Shit!_" I started to get up, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Relax, I got it covered. I'll tell coach that we were studying in the library and didn't hear the bell ring."

"But what if someone sees us here?"

"They won't." I knew what he meant. He was going to make it look like we weren't here. With his powers and stuff. "Just sit here and talk to me baby."

"Okay... I have a question first."

He nodded. Waiting for me to say something. "Did you lie to me when you said you didn't have sex with Marcie?"

"No."

"You never had sex with Marcie?" I asked again.

"I just told you-" he picked me up by the hips, pulling me up and over onto his lap, facing him. "-No."

"Okay. So you guys were never naked and on top of each other."

"I was never naked, nor on top of her."

"But... She was?"

He cocked his head to the side, giving me a small smirk. "Are you jealous?"

"No. I don't care that you saw her naked."

"Then why are you asking so many questions? I am the one who is jealous and I haven't asked one thing."

"Ask." I pushed his hat to the side so I could see his eyes.

"Did you have sex with Scott?"

I nodded.

"Did he see you naked?"

"Not really."

"What do you mean "not really"...?"

"It was dark."

"Was it fun?"

"What...?" A blushed crept up on my face.

"Was it fun?" He said again, louder.

"Uh... Yeah. It was fun."

"Hmm... Did it feel good?" He placed his hands on my hips under my shirt, tracing small circles on my skin.

"Yeah. It did." I cleared my throat, "But when you say the Marcie was naked. She was trying to have sex with you. Why didn't you do it with her?"

"Because I wouldn't feel anything."

"So? You have sex with me. You don't feel anything then." I shrugged. This conversation is really awkward.

"Yes, I do. I feel it in my heart. I can emotionally feel it with you. I can imagine it. I can imagine how good it feels; and then it does. Really good."

My heart sunk a little "So you didn't do anything with her?"

"Well..."

"What?" I gulped, I don't really wonna know.

"It's not like I didn't eat her out or anything."

That stung. That stung badly. My heart was racing really hard; out of anger. "Oh."

"Yeah... What did you do with Scott?" His hands raised a little further up my rip cadge.

"I... Uh... We... Um..."

"I wonna know how it went down." he snapped

"I wonna know why you did with Marcie." I snapped back.

"I fingered her a lot." how much is a lot? He has fingered me a lot too. "And eat her out." so? He's done that to me too. Ugh. I hate Marcie even more right now.

"Did... She... You..." I didn't know how to say it out loud, so I just pointed to his member, closing my eyes.

"Once. She gave me a hand job. It was awful." I laughed at this. I would never have thought Marcie would be bad at that kind of thing. But Patch didn't feel anything... So... Yeah.

"Now your turn... What happened?"

"Uh. My mom wasn't home and Scott came over to drop something off from his mom. I let him in and we started talking about things."

"What kind of things?" He hissed

"Sex."

He started to laugh, "How did you get on that subject?"

"Well, he said he liked my outfit..."

Flash Back.

"I like your pajamas Nora." He laughed, looking down at me. I blushed. All I had on was a small tank top, and short shorts. I wasn't wearing a bra, and you could tell.

I started to blush. "Oh, don't be silly. I look like a girl from a porno."

"Nothing is wrong with that." he laughed, "Have you seen porn?"

"And watch other people have sex? No thanks. I'd rather do it myself."

"Oh, so little Nora isn't so innocent is she?"

"Nope." I giggled.

"I haven't had sex in_ daaaays._" He sighed.

I closed my eyes, talking about sex, makes me think of Patch. And the way he would just pound into me for hours straight. "Me either." I looked up into his eyes, lust formed in them.

End.

"Oh..." Patch sighed, leaning his head against the wall, "Thinking of me made you... Hot?"

"Mmhmm..." I closed my eyes embarrassed, "I was thinking about you the whole time."

"So... When Scott did this-" He bucked his hips up, grinding on me, making me gasp a little, "-you thought of me doing it?" He did it again.

"Mmhmm..." I bit my lip.

"And this?" He leaned up to nip at my neck, sucking it sweetly. "...and this?" While he was still kissing my neck, his hands slid up my shirt, cupping my bra covered chest.

"Yes..." I didn't want things to get too heated, so I pushed him away, looking in his eyes. He smirked. I leaned in to give him a quick peck on my lips before pulling his hands out of my shirt. "Don't get to naughty."

"You love me."

I rested my head on his chest, "I do."

* * *

><p>We completely ditched Biology, making out. But Patch talked to Coach, who gave us a pass. But now were at my house, laying on my bedroom floor, holding hands.<p>

"Hey, Nora?"

I looked over at him, "Hmm."

"I love you." I smiled, rolling over so I could lay on him. He curled his arms around my back, pulling me closer. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too."

"Can I ask more questions?"

"Shoot."

"Did you scream my name?"

My checks got hot, what the... _"No."_

"His?"

"Uh... Yeah."

He laughed, stroking my hair, "Did you just lie?"

"No!" I sat up, straddling his waist, my hands flat on his stomach "It was hard, but I did scream his name."

"Dang..." He looked up at me, still lying down.

"What!"

"It was hard _not_ to scream my name?"

"Well... Uh..."

"It's okay. Don't get frustrated. Wonna know a secret?"

"What?"

He pulled me closer to him, so I was lying on his chest again, and then he whispered: "The real reason why I got jealous that another man was... Inside of you was," He took a short pause, "He could actually physically feel you. And would be moaning and groaning out of pure pleasure. And I'm afraid that you'll leave me and go to a guy who can give you more satisfaction." I could feel his heat beat against mine, "I love you so much Angle."

My heart stopped for a half a second, he really does love me. "I love you too Patch... So much. And it doesn't matter to me that you can't physically feel me. Emotions are so much... Stronger, anyways. And you do give me satisfaction. Over and over and over again." He chuckled. "Patch, your one of my favorite people in the world. I have never felt this way towards someone this strongly before."

He kissed my lips softly for a moment, sitting up straight. I wrapped my legs around him tightly. "I want you," he whispered.

"I want you too..."

"So..._So_ bad..." He nibbled at my neck sweetly, his tongue darting out of his mouth to lick it. I moaned, letting my had back. "Can I please have you?"

"Forgive me first, please," I cried, pushing his hat off his head, replacing it with my fingers. He groaned, cupping his hands on the back of my neck, bringing me in for a kiss. His tongue pushed into my mouth, twisting and twirling mine. "Please, Patch..." I could feel wetness drip in between my legs as I started to grind against him.

"I forgive you."

"Show me. Show me, you forgive me... make love to me." I pulled on his hair tighter, sucking on his bottom lip gently. His hands wondered down my back, taking my shirt off, stopping our kiss for only a moment. His hands slid farther down my back, cupping my ass softly.

"I love you Angel." Us both groaning, he picked me up, standing on his feet, walking closer to my bed, ripping off the blankets, leaving only a thin sheet.

* * *

><p>About an hour and a half later, I laid down on his chest, just listing to his heart beat slow down. His hands traced up and down my back. We didn't speak. We didn't need too. I was forgiven for not telling him about Scott. I was shown so in many different ways.<p>

"That was the best one yet." He broke the silence.

I nodded against him, moving so my head rested in the crock of his neck, our bear chests rubbing and squishing together. The only part the sheet covered was my ass, and his. It tangled up in our legs. I kissed his neck, before sitting up, looking down at him. He smiled, crossing his arms in the back his head.

"What? Ready for round two?"

"No..." I shook my head, "I just wanted to look at you." My eyes scanned over him, his beautiful black hair, with eyes to match. Over his perfect nose, his god like mouth, that was giving me a cocky smirk. I rolled my eyes. I looked down further, his beautiful jaw, his strong neck. And his chest, oh god. Don't even get me started on those abs. My eyes stopped at his groin, quickly returning back to his.

"You're beautiful; I see why all the girls are jealous of me." I smiled.

"I was about to say the same thing about you." one of his hands reached up to brush my breast. He returned it back under his head after I blushed.

"No one is jealous of me, Patch."

"Mhm." He chuckled, "Witch one of us can read minds?"

"So I'm forgiven?"

"Mhhmm... just don't do it again."

I smiled, ducking back down into his neck, kissing my way up it, to his jaw, finding my way to his ear, "Okay, now I'm ready for round two." I whispered. I was caught my surprise, when his arms wrapped around me, spinning us over quickly. I started to laugh as he started to tickle my sides and stomach. He leaned down and blew a raspberry on my belly button, making me scream and kick my legs wildly.

"Patch!" I screamed, which he didn't listen to me, "Jev Cipriano! Stop!" I laughed, trying to him stop.

He got up, looking down at me and started to laugh. "I love you Nora." he leaned forward to give me a quick peck on my lips. "I have one quick question."

"Hmm?" I lazily started to draw invisible circles on his forearms.

"Was he bigger than me?"

**A/N: so what was it guys? What do you guys think! Hahaha, well I think he was! Ahaha. Only because Patch is so amazing, and Scott wasn't. Lol.**

**I'm also writing an M rated FF. I just can't figure out how to end it. Its only a one shot. But stilllllll :D And, I'm going to write a Song fiction to the song "Good Girls Bad Guys" By Falling in Reverse :P So make sure to check that out soon too! Hehehe**

**What you guys think? Should I continue? Or just leave it like this :D**

**Review please! It would mean so much to me!**

**Love, love.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
